Increasing use of electronic communication devices to effectuate messaging in electronic environments has vastly improved the speed and ease in which communications may be exchanged. With these improvements, however, a number of drawbacks arise from such communications. One drawback is a concern over privacy in both the short term and long term. For example, multiple or subsequent users of electronic communication devices may not be intended to view communications or receive notification that communication has previously or is taking place. Inability to modify such messages in collaborative environments is also a common drawback. In view of above, what is needed are messaging systems and methods that more adequately address privacy concerns and increase ability to collaborate.